How to Make a Half-Baked Heart
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. For BlueMango! FIRST EVER LAV/LUCIUS ROMANCE! "Because he'd done it again. ... He was the fox to her rabbit." Lavender has had a love life of ups and downs and she has hit another low. T for language. R&R, thanks! *Has a sequel: "Chock It Up To..."*


**How to Make a Half-Baked Heart**

A HariPo ficlet

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **This pairing is mine –please, if you write them, just give me a small mention, thanks!** I wrote this for **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, under my challenge topic in the **HPFC**, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge! **This is for my friend, ****BlueMango****! XD**

- ^-^3

_ "If this is what love feels like, then give me a painkiller." –Unknown_

Crumblecrumblecrumble –the brownie fell into her lap and onto the ground in big and little chunks alike, along with –dare she say or think it –her heart. Because he'd done it again. He'd given her a bit of hope (Merlin, how stupid she was), told her she just might be the only witch acceptable with less than pure blood (what was wrong with being a half-blood?), gazed at her with something akin to affection (how could she have fallen for a Malfoy, she didn't know).

It was bad enough, the damage she had suffered from a tentative relationship with Draco years ago. When that was officially over, Lavender Brown had sworn to herself never to fall for another Malfoy as long as she lived.

But Lucius was oh-so sly.

He was the fox to her rabbit. No, not like Binky, Merlin bless her pet rabbit's soul in bunny heaven after being attacked by an actual fox. No, this was a different kind of game. The usual cat-and-mouse analogy would not suffice here. He was a fox –cunning, a bastard with a sneaky smile to hide behind (smirk, really, but whatever). She was a rabbit –jumpy, innocent, wary, but unknowing. And she had left herself be caught by him.

Crumblecrumblecrumble –the brownie didn't look like much of a brownie anymore. But it still tasted like chocolate…sweet and bitter and melty and rough all at once.

Lav sighed and leaned her elbows on her knees, wishing that Lucius would appear and make things right like a good man would. But he was not a good man; Lavender knew this, and still she wished for his touch and his touch only. No Draco could fix this. Ron? Bleargh. Don't even dare think of that Irish brogue of Seamus'.

Lucius was the one with the ice cold, crystal grey eyes that pierced her, thwarted her attempts to break the surface from this drowning love. But…but he was the cause, too.

He was all appearances. He had never meant anything serious. Lavender felt dumber and dumber by the minute as she pondered where they would go and if she should still bother reaching for him. So what if his illicit kisses drove her Azkaban-mad? So what if his arms were amazingly comfortable like the cushioned seats on the Hogwarts Express that had always lulled her into refreshing naps? So what… So what if his voice was like the music of the nighttime birds that sang each other love ballads in the Forbidden Forest?

Crumblecrumblecrumble –there wasn't anything left of the brownie anymore. It had been reduced to a pile of crumbs, indiscernible from the gritty sand on the pavement, just like the remnants of her heart. With a heavy sigh and pang in her now empty chest, Lavender stood up from the stoop outside the door of Malfoy Manor and made the decision to leave. He was not going to come for her today. Today, he was someone else's dark knight.

- ^-^3

**YAAAAAY! How'd you like THAT, Mango? XD I can't believe I wrote this! This has to be one of the best pieces I've ever written (if no one minds me tooting my own horn here, for once)…! I LOVED this and I will DEFINITELY do more for them in the future!**

**For now, though, please just give me a mention if you write a Lav/Lucius! Thanks! AND REVIEW! (Hooray for weird pairings!)**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**

**Thanks so much for Betaing, Morghen! *passes out Wills, because the Nicos go to BlueMango!* X3**


End file.
